1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door assembly that includes a normally fixed door panel, a sliding door panel, and breakaway features that enables the sliding door panel and/or the normally fixed door panel to move to a breakaway configuration.
2. Background of the Invention
Sliding door assemblies generally include a frame assembly with at least one fixed or non-sliding door panel mounted thereto and at least one sliding door panel that moves in a generally rectilinear manner between opened and closed positions. In the open position, the sliding door panel and the non-sliding door panel are generally in at least a partially overlapping configuration wherein passage through the door assembly is permitted. In the closed position, the sliding door panel and the non-sliding door panel are arranged on the frame assembly such that passage through the door assembly is prevented.
The sliding door panel may be moved between the open and closed positions manually. Manual doors are often used in Intensive Care Units (ICUs) and other locations. Oftentimes, the sliding door panel and the non-sliding door panel are provided with the capability to open outwardly in a swinging manner under an application of a force (e.g., manual force) to allow persons to pass through the door assembly during certain conditions (e.g., if the slideable door panel cannot be slid to the open position). This capability, referred to in the art as “breakout” or “breakaway,” is often required by state or local building codes as a measure for facilitating exit from buildings in certain situations. This breakaway feature permits the door panels to be pivotally swung open about a pivot axis.
Each of the individual door panels (sliding door panels and fixed/non-sliding door panel) are typically configured to pivot to the breakaway position separately about their own pivot axis (i.e., there are individual pivot axes for each door panel). The sliding door panel and the non-sliding door panel are typically arranged such that the pivoting action of the door assembly is permitted only when the sliding door panel is fully in the open position.
The present invention provides several improvements over the prior art.